Chapter One: Bitchcraft
Chapter One: Bitchcraft is the first episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on April 28, 2018. Synopsis As a group of friends begin their sophomore year, they enter new and terrifying territory of Stiles High School. Jade gets an intern interview with fashion icon Burdine Maxwell when things take a new turn and the girls meet the new mysterious student, Meygan as they soon discover they are descendants of witches and a terrifying curse awakens. Episode Opening Scene In a flashback to 1693, five witches are performing a spell around a cauldron. CLOETTA: I'm not sure about this... We shouldn't mess with nature. It's not right. SASHABELLA: C'mon, Cloetta! What's the worst that can happen? Besides we need more power to defeat the Witch Hunters. CLOETTA: You're right! They continue to chant their spell. Suddenly, a green mystical blast emerges from the cauldron. MEYGANA: Is that it!? JADE: Where did it go? Where did the power go? The Bratzillaz begin to look around at each other. MEYGANA: Well, we have to get back to the academy before they find out we're gone. I knew it was a bogus spell! The girls head towards the Bratzillaz Academy, while Yasmina Clairvoya stays behind and looks around as she feels something or someone watching her. ???: (whispers) Can't escape, can't hide. (INTRO) Scene 1 Present Day, Stylesville... Yasmin wakes up in her bedroom and looks at the clock. "7 a.m." She quickly gets up, wakes up her brother Manny, has breakfast, brushes her teeth and picks out the casual dress she picked out for her first day of sophomore year. YASMIN: Bye Abuelita! BUBBIE: Be careful mi hija! At Stiles High... Yasmin pulls over her black Mercedes. MANNY: Well thanks for the ride sis! YASMIN: Manny we need to- Manny leaves the car before Yasmin can finish her sentence. YASMIN: ...talk. Yasmin grabs her bag and leaves the car as she sees another girl leaving her car. YASMIN: Sasha! Sasha runs up to her and they both hug. YASMIN: I missed you Bunny Boo! SASHA: Seriously Yasmin? How many times have I told you- YASMIN: Not to use our pet names in public, ok got'cha. They both chuckle as they walk towards the school. SASHA: I love this cute dress! YASMIN: Thanks, my abuela got it for me... Sasha stared at her waiting for her to say something about her new purse. Yasmin noticed this. YASMIN: Wait, is that the new- SASHA: Gucci purse? The one and only! YASMIN: Oh my god it's so cute! Suddenly both of them notices a guy arriving on his motorcycle. SASHA: Oooo, hottie alert over there! Yasmin tries to approach him but he enters the school without even noticing him. YASMIN: Um... Anyways, where's Jade and Cloe? Jade and Cloe were Yasmin and Sasha's best friends since diapers. They were really popular at Stiles High, known for their designer clothes, shining hair and their passion for fashion. SASHA: You're joking right? Jade spent the last two weeks talking about her interview with Burdine Maxwell and she wouldn't shut up about it. YASMIN: Right, the Your Thing Magazine thing... Hey remember when we made that fashion magazine in 7th grade as a joke? SASHA: Oh you mean the most iconic thing ever? How could I ever forget. They laughed as they entered the school. Scene 2 A taxi arrives near the Your Thing Magazine building. JADE: Here's your tip! TAXI DRIVER: Have a good day m'am. The taxi driver leaves and Jade enters the building. Jade walked in the building with her pinkest outfit. She really wanted to impress her potential new boss who loved pink. RECEPTIONIST: Hi, are you here for the job interview! JADE: Yep! The receptionist takes one good glare at Jade that lasts for a few seconds. RECEPTIONIST: Burdine, the girl has arrived for her job interview. RECEPTIONIST: Ok, her office is right this way. The receptionist leads her to the elevator. RECEPTIONIST: Good luck! I'm rooting for you! JADE: Uhh, thanks. At Burdine's office... Jade enters the office and freezes once she sees Burdine. BURDINE: Please, have a seat. Jade takes her seat. Burdine takes one good look at her outfit. BURDINE: Hmm, not pink enough. JADE: Uhh- BURDINE: Let's cut straight to the chase, why do you feel like you're qualified for this job? JADE: Since I can remember, I was obsessed with fashion. As a kid I loved dressing up and when I finally got to try on makeup... Of course my mother didn't approve of it but I just felt amazing... And that got me into fashion. While I wasn't doing math homework I was reading everything about fashion and... I wanted to become an influential person in the world of fashion, just like you. So... I guess you should hire me because I'm passionate about what I do and I have done my homework. Burdine looks at her. BURDINE: Hmm... You're hired. JADE: What?! Oh my god! BURDINE: So first of all I want four pumpkin spice lattes from Starbucks and then I want you to set up an interview with London Milton. JADE: Sure! I'll get right on it! Jade left the room as the truth set in... She finally got her dream job. JADE: I did it! Holy shit, I did it! Scene 3 At one of Stiles High's classrooms... Sasha and Yasmin arrive, and they find a bunch of classmates there already, including Dylan. DYLAN: Sup ladies? SASHA: Ew. DYLAN: C'mon Sasha, don't go breaking my heart... Sasha holds in a chuckle. Yasmin stares off into space as she notices a new girl she hasn't seen before. She had red hair and wore fashionable clothes. They both locked eyes for a few seconds and she came up to her. ???: Uhh, hi. This is the classroom 2-1 right? I'm new here and I'm kinda lost. YASMIN: Yep, you're right here! MEYGAN: I'm Meygan. YASMIN: I'm Yasmin. SASHA: Is... That the new Gucci purse? MEYGAN: Yep, do you like it? SASHA: I like mine better to be honest. Sasha said this holding an identical purse. MRS. FUNK: Ok class, let's begin! Mrs. Funk locks her eyes with Dylan for a second. MRS. FUNK: So open your books at page- Suddenly a blonde girl shows up in the classroom. CLOE: Sorry I'm late! Mrs. Funk glares at her before smiling. MRS. FUNK: Please, have a seat. Cloe sits down at her table. Scene 4 Jade arrives at the building with Burdine's orders. She goes to her office and sees Burdine yelling at her manager. BURDINE: What do you mean "London Milton is going to reschedule"?! Do you know who the fuck I am? I AM BURDINE FUCKING MAXWELL AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WORK IN THIS TOWN AGA-- hello? Goddammit that son of a bitch! Burdine throws her phone across the office. BURDINE: Oh what do YOU want? JADE: Uhh you asked for four pumpkin spice lattes? BURDINE: Yeah well what took you so long? JADE: There was a long line! BURDINE: Yeah well whatever just give me the damn lattes. Jade gave Burdine the lattes, wondering "is this really worth it?" as she did it. She got so lost in thought that she accidentally spilled one of the coffees on Burdine's outfit. BURDINE: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! MOTHER OF PINK! JADE: Holy shit, I... I'm so so sorry! BURDINE: Get out of here you fucking brat! YOU'RE FIRED! JADE: Huh?! BURDINE: I'm sorry, are you deaf? I SAID YOU'RE FIRED! Jade, in the verge of tears, ran out of her office. She went to the building's bathroom and started crying. JADE: I blew it... Dammit! Her sadness turns into anger and she leaves the building. Scene 5 At lunchtime, Yasmin, Sasha and Cloe are heading to their table. CLOE: Whoa, Sasha, is that the new Gucci purse? SASHA: Yep! I was pretty sure I was the only one who had it but someone had to get an identical one. YASMIN: C'mon Sasha chill, it's not like she meant to copy you. SASHA: Whatever.Yasmin spots Meygan looking for a table to sit in. YASMIN: Meygan! Over here! SASHA: Yas! Are you kidding me?! YASMIN: C'mon Sasha, give her a chance. SASHA: You're dead to me, Pretty Princess. Meygan sits next to Sasha. CLOE: Soo, you're the infamous Meygan? MEYGAN: I guess so? YASMIN: So Meygan, where did you- ???: Ahem. They all turn around and notice Meredith, the Tweevils and Manny. They were the most popular kids in school, only rivaled by Yasmin, Sasha, Cloe and Jade. They promoted their SJW beliefs everywhere they went, and even if they were the most popular students, once their backs were turned everyone despised them. SASHA: Meredith... MEREDITH: You're sitting at OUR lunch table sweeties. CLOE: Knock it off Meredith, you know we always sit here. MEREDITH: Well I'm afraid there's gonna have to be some changes around here. MEYGAN: Or what? Everyone looks at Meygan. KIRSTEE: Woah, new girl trying to fit in with the basic bitches... How sad. MEREDITH: Listen, new girl. You do not wanna get on my bad side. I know you're new here and all but never forget I run this school. KACEY: Yeah, tell her like it is girl! MEREDITH: As for you four, watch your backs. If by the end of the week the lunch table isn't mine, you're all canceled. Meredith and her clique walk away. Yasmin tries to pull Manny aside but he ignores her. SASHA: I still can't figure out why your brother hangs out with those bitches. MEYGAN: Wait... One of them is your BROTHER? YASMIN: Yep... The four of them continue eating. Scene 6 After school, the girls reunite at the Stylesville local bar: The Smoothie Bar. JADE: And then Burdine fired me because I spilled one latte on her dress. SASHA: Damn. MEYGAN: That must've been rough. JADE: It was... Suddenly Jade's mother shows up. JADE: Mom? BONNIE: Girls. Jade, I need to speak to you. In private. As they go somewhere across the bar, Cloe goes to ask for a refill when suddenly she stumbles on a guy. CLOE: Whoa, oh my god! I'm so so so sorry... Are you ok? ???: Yeah, I'm fine. Cloe helps him get up. CLOE: Oh hey... You're Cameron, right? CAMERON: Yep. As Cloe and Cameron talked, someone spied on them. Meanwhile... BONNIE: I wanna know where the hell you were Jade. JADE: I told you already! I was at the hospital! BONNIE: Where's the doctor's note? Jade pulls a forged doctor's note from her bag. Bonnie reads it and she puts it in her bag. BONNIE: Anyways, why are you hanging out with these girls? What have we discussed? JADE: God mom what's your damage! BONNIE: Excuse me?! JADE: I mean... Uhh... BONNIE: That's IT! You're coming with me. JADE: Mom, I'm staying. BONNIE: Who's in charge now? JADE: Look, Sasha is asking me to help the girls with math! C'mon, let me help them! BONNIE: ...Fine, but you're doing house chores for a month. And I want you home by 7 pm. Bonnie leaves the cafe. YASMIN: Whoa, what was that about? JADE: My mom being my mom. SASHA: Yikes. I don't know what I would do if my own mother was the vice president in my high school... JADE: Yeah but your mom's cool. Mine... isn't, to say the least. YASMIN: Anyways I did see Cloe was getting pretty flirty with Cameron... CLOE: He's really hot and apparently he's single... So I'm totally up for fucking him. The girls all laugh at Cloe's statement. JADE: I just... I'm sorry I'm bringing up this topic again but... My ultimate dream was to work in a fashion magazine, and now unless I somehow start from the ground up... SASHA: Wait... I have an idea. The girls spend the rest of their afternoon at Jade's house, working on their first issue for their yet untitled magazine. MEYGAN: Ok but what should we call it? YASMIN: How about Passion 4 Fashion? SASHA: I like that but I think that is a better tagline than an actual magazine name. JADE: What about... Jade writes the word "brats" with a "z" instead of an "s", as the other girls laugh. YASMIN: "Bratz"? I'm actually dead! JADE: I mean, I guess since society thinks we're spoiled dumb rich bitches, we should at least embrace it right? The girls look at each other. Jade had a point. Scene 7 The next day... The girls, now called Bratz, strutted their stuff on the Stiles High hallways handing out their magazines for one dollar only. YASMIN: Oh my god, the magazine is a success! SASHA: I still think we should've had a higher price. CLOE: Greedy much Sasha? JADE: You guys, I cannot thank you enough for this! The five of them hugged. MEYGAN: So I have an idea... We should hit the malls after this! SASHA: I like the way you think girl! Meygan and Sasha high-five, as Meredith and her clique approach them. KIRSTEE: Well if it isn't the "bratz" themselves! KACEY: What an accurate name! MEREDITH: Is this your attempt at copying Your Thing Magazine? Cause sweetie no one's caring for it. Meanwhile a group of girls pass by. GIRL #1: Oh my god there's an article on homecoming! This magazine is literally saving my life. SASHA: See for yourself Meredith... Feels like you're pretty out of touch with your target demographic. Now if you'll excuse us we're gonna be selling the magazine that everyone's ACTUALLY buying. Sasha, Yasmin and Jade turn around but Cloe is pulled over by Meredith. MEREDITH: One more thing... A little birdie told me you and Cameron were talking last afternoon. I'm gonna say this very slowly so a braindead bitch like you can understand. Stay. Away. From. Cameron. Cloe walks away without replying. Scene 8 At Yasmin's house, in the afternoon... SASHA: Thank the heavens for this shopping trip! I really needed something like this lately. MEYGAN: I looove this new purse, it's so much better than the Gucci one. Sasha nodded in approval, deep down feeling hapoy Meygan wasn't going to walk around with the same purse as her. CLOE: Hey what's this? Cloe points to an old book in the shelf. Cloe takes it off and it's a dusty old book with the words "Bratzillaz Academy" in the cover. YASMIN: Huh? That wasn't there before... Cloe opens the book as a page falls off. She grabs the page and the sentence appears to be written in latin. CLOE: Strenuus vires nostrae? As soon as Cloe says those words, the page destroys itself and the girls all fall as every glass in the room shatters. JADE: What the hell? Yasmin suddenly wasn't there anymore. All she saw was a fog reaching over her friends, a murder, a kiss between her and someone and... YASMIN: M-Mom? And then it all turned black. Final Scene Back in 1693, Cloetta Spelletta is reading in the Bratzillaz Academy's study hall alone, when one candle blows out. She looks around and lights it again with her mind. The candle blows out again and she lights it again with her mind, this time revealing a dark shadow standing right behind her. She turns around to see no one standing behind her. ???: (whispers) Come play with me, Cloetta! CLOETTA: Who-who's there? Cloetta follows the noise to the library, where she finds a book lying on the floor. A door slams, scaring Cloetta. CLOETTA: (screams) She looks around terrified. CLOETTA: Who goes there!? Reveal yourself. Cloetta picks up the book and puts it back in place. Suddenly Cloetta is dragged through the room by an unseen force, as she screams in fear. CLOETTA: Help!!! Someone help. The mystical force drags her through the room, crushing her against the walls. The rest of the Bratzillaz head to the library, looking for her but don't see her when they enter the room. A drop of blood falls on Jade J'Adore's face, as they look up to see Cloetta's dead body which falls to the ground. They scream in horror. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)